polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Costa Ricaball
Costa Ricaball |reality = Republic of Costa Rica |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |gender = Male |language = Spanish |capital = San Joséball |likes = Peace, Democracy, High HDI, Tourism, Nature, Football, Giant Stone Balls, Jurassic Park |founded = 1821 (Declared), 1847 (sovereignty) |predecessor = Federal Republic of Central Americaball |personality = Hardworking, Peaceful, Honest, Happy. |friends = USAball Panamaball Colombiaball Guatemalaball |enemies = Uruguayball Nicaraguaball Venezuelaball Flag Stealer #1 Flag Stealer #2 |nativename = República de Costa Ricabola |religion = Roman Catholicism |military = None (In the alternate universe with dinosaurs, our military is called the Costa Rica National Guard) |notes = Highest HDI of any Central American nation outside Panama (Great Achievement) |image = 1609707 251320228395533 1125941445699901675 n.png |hates = Contras, dinosaurs, Illegal Immigrants |caption = I am not of Thailand! |onlypredecessor = UPCAball |predicon = UPCA |status = His former presidents Laura Chinchilla and Miguel Angel Rodriguez were declared persona non grata by Maduro, alongside Vicente Fox, Jorge Quiroga and Andres Pastrana.|bork = Tico tico}} Costa Ricaball (born on September 15, 1821), is a countryball in Central America. He is bordered by Nicaraguaball to the north, Panamaball to the southeast, the Pacific Ocean to the west, the Caribbean Sea to the east Costa Ricaball is a country without an army since December 1, 1948. So he is an ally of USAball because USAball is of very friendly and Costa Ricaball don't want nukes. Nowadays he makes fun of hidden by the difficulties that the rest of the Central Americans countryballs pass. Sometimes he feels he does not belong to Central America. Unlike the other Central American countries, Costa Ricaball does not suffer from internal guerrillas and has a superior economic, social and diplomatic advance than the other Central American nations. He has many different animals, insects, and plants. It’s a shame most of them are venomous. Costa Ricaball can into female leadership. Recently, Costa Ricaball is also known as the country that defeated Englandball, Italyball, Greeceball and Uruguayball during the 2014 FIFA World Cup. History Spanish Colonization Accounts differ as to whether the name la costa rica (Spanish for "rich coast") was first applied by Christopher Columbus, who sailed to the eastern shores of Costa Rica during his final voyage in 1502, and reported the presence of vast quantities of gold jewelry among the natives (No 'murrica, we don't have oil). Or by the conqueror Gil González Dávila, who landed on the west coast in 1522, met with the natives, and appropriated some of their gold. Independence Like the rest of Central America, Costa Rica never fought for independence from Spain. On September 15, 1821, after the final Spanish defeat in the Mexican War of Independence (1810–21), the authorities in Guatemalaball declared the independence of all of Central America. That date is still celebrated as Independence Day in Costa Ricaball, even though, technically, under the Spanish Constitution of 1812 that had been readopted in 1820, Nicaragua and Costa Rica had become an autonomous province with its capital in León. Later History After Mexico's independence from Spain, Costa Ricaball was a province of First Mexican Empireball. In 1823, after the collapse of the First Mexican Empire, he became a province of the Federal Republic of Central Americaball, along with Guatemalaball, El Salvadorball, Hondurasball, and Nicaraguaball. From there, he formally declared sovereignty in 1847. Since then, Costa Rica has remained among the most stable, prosperous, and progressive nations in Latin America. Following a brief but bloody civil war, it permanently abolished its army in 1949 and he was the first one to reorganizes Kosovoball Independent. Curiosities * He has no enemies because he is very peaceful. * He is the first Central American countryball to reach the quarterfinals of a World Cup. * He does not have an army, but to envy of Bolivia he does have a sea. * He has an island called Violin Island because of its unique shape as reflected in the water * In football (soccer) his eternal rival is Mexicoball * His province Guanacaste is filled with cowboys and has little infrastructure, so it can be thought of as the "Wild West" of Costa Rica. Provinces * Alajuelaball * Cartagoball * San Joséball * Guanacasteball * Herediaball * Puntarenasball * Limónball San Joséball is located in the central part of the country, and borders (clockwise beginning in the north) the provinces of Alajuela, Heredia, Limón, Cartago and Puntarenas. The provincial capital is San José, that is also the national capital. Relationships Diplomatic relations Americas * Canadaball * USAball * Mexicoball * Dominican Republicball * All Centroamerican countries... ball? * Colombiaball (I like you, ^^) * Brazilball * Uruguayball (Aka: Ur-gayball) * Argentinaball * Chileball * Paraguayball * Boliviaball * Peruball Europe (aka. Yurop) * Ancestor ( Spainball) * UKball * Franceball * Italyball * Belgiumball * Netherlandsball * Switzerlandball (Our inspiration) * Germanyball * Russiaball * Austriaball * San Marinoball And many others... Asia * Chinaball * South Koreaball * Japanball * Philippinesball * Tringapore * Indiaball * South Africaball * Australiaball "We also give the 25.7 of our stuff to America (Yeah, now the country)." No, there are no dinosaurs in our clay. Las Cinco Muertes is not real. Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery Artwork Latino_eleven.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 'difY7rG.png 0Wb2NG6.png 82jVevX.png Jhh.png 'hMpD3YG.png qgv5uVh.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png FEGm8Pm.png Links * Facebook page * Wikipedia's page zh:哥斯達黎加球 Category:Central America Category:Countryballs Category:Characters Category:Latin America Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Football Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Christian Lovers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Baseball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Multiethnic Category:Red Blue White Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Costa Ricaball Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:World cup 2018